Two can keep a secret
by TattyAnn
Summary: Everybody knows of Alison Dilaurentis but no one has ever head of their younger sister Mia, when she comes back into town for a remembrance day for Alison everyone is shocked that she has nothing to hide, or so they think. *CONTAINS PLL SPOILERS*


Alison Maria Dilaurentis, is dead. A year after her murder she's finally been found. Of coerce it isn't really Allison, it's Courtney her twin sister who tricked her parents into thinking that she was Allison and that the fake 'Courtney' should be taken away, in the end she was but that left the real Courtney leading 'Allison's' life. I wish I was the fake Alison right about now. I have being in the shadow of my family's drama. I'm Mia Dilaurentis, I'm a year younger that both Courtney and Allison who are now nineteen so that makes me eighteen. I haven't been home since Courtney's body was found but there having a remembrance day for her there, like she was a war hero. In reality she was a mental teenager with a false life.

"Hello Mia." Someone says quietly as I walk into the room, my black hair swishing around me, it lays at my waste- it had taken me my whole life to grow it. I'm wearing a black dress, keeping up the tradition of the dead.

"Hi Mom." I smile sweetly, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Is Ali here?" I whisper into ear, she nods and points out back. "I'll be right back." She tightens her grip on my hand before letting go.

"She's going before the guest's arrive." My mother calls out, her blonde hair is duller than I remember, I shrug as I enter the garden, looking at my sister. She's beautiful, just as I remember long blonde locks, bright blue eyes and a dazzling smile.

"Alison?" I breath out, she snaps her head towards me.

"Oh hi." She mumbles. "Do you hate me?" I shake my head and pull her into a hug.

"No, I would have done the same thing, she needed help." Ali nods, wiping away her tears.

"There taking me back to the institution." She pauses. "Do me a favour?" Her hand moves a strand of my black hair behind my ear.

"Anything."

"Let the PPL know that I wouldn't have been caught dead with them." She winks at me and stands up, shaking her body with laughter. "I have to go, you should come visit me sometime- it isn't that bad there, they do great fries." Alison hugs me one last time before walking back into the house, before I know it my only sister is gone, back to somewhere she doesn't belong.

I grab my bag from the patio steps and head back into the house, all four of the girls stood together in the corner, laughing and reminiscing on there memories of 'Alison.' The first, Aria and her new found short black bob, something that did not suit. Emily's lesbian touch fills the air and her dark eyes are menacing, I don't trust her- no one does. Spencer, the smart ass of the group- to clever for her own good but beautiful in her own way. Hanna- A wanna-be of my sister, both of them in fact but much colder and less confident.

With a flip of my hair I walk over to the girls, smiling at them all. "Do we know you?" Hanna spits, looking me up and down- of coerce they don't recognize me, I always kept away, I watched from a distance.

"I'm Mia, Ali's sister." I speak with my voice shakily, pulling the sympathy act.

"Oh, sorry." Hanna mumble, moving her hair behind her ear.

"Didn't you move to New-York?" Aria says, her green eyes lighting up at the thought of something new to gossip about.

"Yeah but I came back to see my sister's." I smirk slightly as there faces drop.

"Sisters? I thought you only had one." Emily says quitly, looking away.

"Right." I whisper, backing away. Before I turn around I bump into something hard, tumbling onto the floor.

"Shit, sorry." A masculine voice says hastily as he picks me up and places me back on my feet.

"It's okay, I'm Mia, how did you know Ali?" I say, finally looking up into the mans eyes, he had shaggy light brown hair which slightly covered his deep brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mia and I'm Melisa's boyfriend Justin, you know? Spencer's sister?" I nod, looking over at Melisa who was talking to her father. "You?"

"Oh, I'm her sister." I wink, taking a sip of his drink. "don't worry I'm not assed, I think this things pretty pathetic oh and give me two seconds, I have to go d something." I smile, handing him his drink back. "Give me a boost?" He helps me up so that I'm standing on the table in front of us. "Excuse me! I'd like to make an announcement." Everyone turns to look at me. "Okay, so I made a promise to my sister to do this, Alison is live and kicking and your at the psychopath Courtney's wake or whatever you want to call it. Alison hate's the PPL so go fuck yourselves ladies." Justin helps me back down and everybody stairs at me in silence, I shrug and walk out, humming to myself as I go.


End file.
